La revancha de Voldemort
by marti-hesse
Summary: Mi primera historia, a ver que les parece dejeme revews, plis
1. El unicornio muerto

La revancha de Voldemort

Cap. 1

El Unicornio muerto

Era una hermosa mañana en Howarts, cuando Harry Potter esperaba con ansias a sus amigos para su primer dia de clases.

-Muevete Ron que ahorita nos toca Cuidado de criaturas magicas-dijo Harry emocionado

-Si ya voy, ya voy-dijo el pelirrojo

Despues de unos momentos los dos bajaron por las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos, esperando encontrar a Hermione ahi.

-Donde esta Hermione?-pregunto Harry

-No se, deberia estar aqui hace 10 minutos-dijo Ron mientras Hermione salia del dormitorio de chicas

-Perdon, es que no sabia si debia traer un pergamino por si necesitamos anotar o anotar en el libro, bueno vamonos que se hace tarde-dijo Hermione

Los tres salieron de la torre de Griffindor cuando se encontraron a Neville corriendo desesperado por el pasillo

-Que te pasa Neville?-pregunto Hermione

-Es Peeves ya me tiene harto-dijo Neville

-Y ahora que te hizo?-pregunto Ron

-Me lanzo una bomba fetida en la cara-dijo el chico y les enseño una horrible quemadura que tenia a lado de su nariz

-Apartence-dijo Hermione, saco su varita, la apunto a la cara de Neville y pronuncio-Cicatricium reparo.

De inmediato la quemadura de Neville desaparecio dejando en su lugar la piel normal de Neville

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Neville, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos

Los tres iban llegando al recibidor del castillo cuando encontraron a Hagrid paseandose de un lado a otro de la puerta.

-Vengan, rapido-dijo Hagrid

-Que pasa Hagrid, si faltan todavia 20 minutos para tu clase-dijo Hermione mientras corrian por los patios de Howarts detras Hagrid

-Quiero que vean esto-dijo Hagrid mientras señalaba a un unicornio muerto a las orillas del bosque prohibido.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Harry mientras se frotaba su cicatriz

-No se pero sea lo que sea no es humano-dijo Hagrid

-No sera Vol...

-Imposible, este unicornio fue matado por otro unicornio-dijo Hagrid mientras señalaba una herida de donde se derramaba la sangre plateada en forma de un cuerno identico al del unicornio-dijo intranquilamente Hagrid

-Ahhh entonces ah de haber sido una pelea por un hembra o algo asi-dijo mas calmada Hermione

-Alguna vez haz leido sobre unicornios peleandose-pregunto Ron a Hermione

-No pero...

-Es que mi hermano Charlie me explico que las unicas 2 especies de criaturas magicas que jamas atacan a los de su misma especie son los unicornios y los dragones-dijo Ron con aire de procupacion

Hermione volteo a ver a Hagrid para ver si Ron tenia razon y Hagrid asintio con la cabeza dandole la razon a Ron.

-Hay que decirle a Dumbledore-dijo Harry preocupado

-No hace falta, Hagrid ya lo hizo-dijo el director mientras se acercaba hacia ellos

-Que fue eso profesor?-pregunto Hermione alarmada

-Lo desconosco, pero no hay que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo-dijo Dumbledore con la tranquilidad de siempre

Unos momentos despues Harry vio volar a Hedwig hacia el y dejo caer un sobre amarillento, lo abrio y decia:

Esa solo fue una pequña

muestra de mi poder, y vas

a ver mas Harry Potter, cuidate

-Es mejor que te quedes resguardado en el castillo, al menos hasta que sepamos que es lo que sucede-dijo Dumbledore con su inmutable expresion.

-Que vas a hacer, ahorita nos toca Herbologia-pregunto Hermione

-Me quedare en el despacho de Dumblefore-dijo Harry, frotandose la frente

-Que te pasa, desde ayer te estas frotando la frente-dijo Ron un tanto preocupado

-Desde que vi a ese unicornio me ah dolido-dijo Harry con tono de preocupacion

-Crees que sea...-dijo Ron

-Si yo creo que es Voldemort, talvez hizo una maldicion Imperius sobre el unicornio

-No repitas ese nombre!

-No es posible, no se le pueden aplicar maldiciones Imperius

-Y como explicas esto?-dijo Ron a Hermione

-No lo se, bueno se nos hace tarde para Herbologia-dijo Hermione

-Adios-dijo Harry

Una hora mas tarde los tres se encontraron de nuevo en el recibidor del castillo

-Como les fué?-preguntó Harry indeferente

-Bien-contestaron los dos

-Que nos toca, Hermione?-pregunto Ron

-Doble de pociones-contesto con desagrado

-Ojala esa clase fuera en los terrenos de Howarts-dijo Harry

-No te procupes, Snape salio a investigar lo del unicornio-dijo Neville que iba llegando

-Bien, eso nos dara tiempo para ir a la biblioteca-dijo Hermione

-A que? Suficiente con las clases para ir a la biblioteca en clase libre-dijo Ron

-Vamos para investigar como se puede controlar a un unicornio-respondio la chica

Unos minutos después los chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca investigando sobre unicornios.

-Aquí esta!-dijo Hermione

Un unicornio solamente se puede controlar por medio de

un vinculo magico, para obtener este vinculo solo hay dos

formas:

Criar al unicornio como una madre "la unica persona

Conocida que lo ha logrado de esta manera es Nicolas

Umbere (1420-1502)"

Beber de la sangre de un unicornio y que el unicornio

Sobreviva "La persona que tenga esta clase de vinculo

Sabiendo utilizar este poder, puede controlar a mas de una

Criatura magica"


	2. Luna Lovegood

Este es el capitulo 2, no hay tanta accion pero es parte de la trama, si no el siguiente capitulo no seria muy interesante.

Manden revws

Cap. 2

Luna Lovegood

Harry, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche por estar pensando en lo que leyo Hermione.

-No te procupes Harry, mientras Dumbledore este en el castillo, Quien-tu-sabes no podra hacerte nada-dijo Ron

-Si, y dudo que ahora como sabe lo que pasa vaya a salir de Howarts

Pero Harry seguia intranquilo tenia e presentimiento de que ahora Dumbledore no era un factor que impediria que Voldemort entrara al castillo, pero Harry asintio sonriendo intentando mostrarse tranquilo.

-Vamos, se hace tarde, nos toca Transformaciones y dicen los de Ravenclaw que Macgonagall esta dando la clase muy interesante-dijo Hermione

-Adelantense, yo los alcanzo, quedan 20 minutos-dijo Harry

Ron encogio los hombros y movio la cabeza indicandole a Hermione que dejen a Harry solo.

Harry, despues de unos minutos salio de la torre de Griffindor y salio al pasillo de tansformaciones donde se encontro a Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Harry-dio Luna deteniendose intentando empezar una conversacion

-Hola Luna-contesto Harry deteniendose ya que que lo ultimo que queria hacer era entrar a clase

-Como estas?-pregunto Luna interesada

-Bien-mintio Harry

-Oi que te prohibieron salir del castillo

-Si-dijo Harry dando a entender que no queria hablar de eso

-Sabes yo te entiendo-dijo Luna intentando consolar al chico

-No lo creo-dijo Harry finguiendo una sonrisa

-En serio

-Alguna vez te han dejado encerrada en un castillo indefinidamente sin explicarte que es lo que te puede pasar?-dijo Harry sarcasticamente

-No pero...

-Entonces no me entiendes-dijo Harry con enfado

-Bueno, yo solo queria que te sintieras mejor-dijo Luna bajando un poco el tono de su voz

-Perdoname es que ando un poco tenso estos dias-dijo Harry intentando arreglar la situacion

-Disculpa aceptada-dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa, luego se acerco a Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo dando brinquitos

Harry se quedo pensando un rato sobre lo que acababa de suceder

Despues de un rato llego a transformaciones justo a tiempo

-Que te pasa? tienes cara de embobado-dijo Ron

-No, nada-mintio el chico

Harry se alegro de que ya no le preguntara mas ya que la profesora Macgonagall entraba por la puerta del aula

Harry, no se pudo concentrar en toda la clase pensando en lo del unicornio y sobre todo en lo que acababa de suceder con Luna

Una hora despues los tres fueron al Gran Comedor, cuando en el camino se encontraron a Ginny

-No saben que le pasa a Luna?-pregunto Ginny

-No, que tiene o que?-dijo Hermione con preocupacion

-Es que esta un poco rara, se ve mas feliz que de costumbre

En ese momento Harry se sonrrojo, no tenia idea porque pero se sonrrojo

-Bueno, adios-dijo Ginny

Cuando llegaron al comedor, encontraron a Neville tratando de convertir a su sapo en una lechuza, y lo unico que pudo lograr es que a su sapo le saliran unas alas color cafe y un pico verde.

Los tres se sentaron a esperar la comida cuando vieron que Hedwig se acercaba hacia ellos y dejo caer una carta en la mano de Harry, rapidamente abrio el sobre y saco un pequeño papel que decia:

Crees que en el castillo estas seguro?

piensalo dos veces, esta es mi segunda

advertencia, unete a mi o sufriras

En eso la profesora Macgonagall entro por las puertas del Gran Comedor

-Sr Potter, acompañeme, porfavor-dijo la profesora

-Que pasa profesora?-pregunto Harry mientras de paraba de su asiento.

-El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que salir de emergencia y me dijo que lo protegiera-contesto la profesora seriamente

Harry sintio como si lo golpearon en el estomago

-Porque tuvo que salir el profesor?-pregunto Harry

-Asuntos de Howarts-respondio cortantemente la profesora

Harry se quedo en el despacho de Macgonagall esperando sentado unas dos horas que le parecieron una eternidad oyendo el razgar de la pluma de la profesora, que estaba mandando una serie de cartas.

Despues de eso Harry, salio directo a la torre de Griffindor y en el camino se encontro a Luna.

-Hola Luna-dijo Harry

-Hola, que haces?

-Nada

-Tienes algo importante que hacer?

-Mmm no

-Estoy aburrida, vamos a pasear por el castillo

-Bueno-respondio Harry un poco ruborizado..

Los dos estuvieron platicando un buen rato mientras paseaban por los pasillos de Howarts, Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Luna, hablaban de todo tipo de cosas y caminaban alegremente, hasta Harry se olvido del unicornio.

Despues de un rato de estar platicando, Harry se sintio con confianza e infiltro su mano hacia la mano de Luna, cuando por fin estaban agarrados de la mano Luna, volteo a ver a Harry y sonrio, este se alegro.

Paso el tiempo tan rapido que cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya eran las 9 y tenian que ir a sus casas, Harry fue a la torre de Ravenclaw para dejar a Luna.

-Hasta mañana Luna

-Hasta mañana-respondio Luna, se acerco a Harry, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

En lo que Harry reaccionaba, Luna le susurro al oido:

-Te amo-y se fue corriendo a la sala comun de Ravenclaw


End file.
